Applicant has previously disclosed (in PCT/JP28/00009) the common driving mechanism of two parallel coplanar tapes which are located in coplanar relationship of the tapes is endless for playback of the outgoing message and the other is a tape for recording the incoming message for the telephone answering and recording device. JP, Y2, 54-33378 and JP, A, 54-87510 disclosed separate driving mechanisms which drive said two tapes alternately or sequentially. According to the drawings, in the specifications of the above two publications, it seems that the incoming message tape is driven by its own pinch-roller and by a common capstan while the the pinch-roller for the incoming message tape is not engaged with the common capstan. But unexpectedly, the incoming message tape shall be taken up by the common take-up reel spindle so long as conventional cassette tape decks are used for these purposes, because the take-up reel spindle is driven in conjunction with the capstan and a plurality of idlers through a friction clutch. So, even if the capstan is not engaged by one of the pinch-rollers, the incomining messages tape must still be driven by the common take-up reel spindle. This invention solves this disadvantage by a novel mechanism.